It's worth fighting for
by Fred82
Summary: Story about Kim Possible fighting against Drakken and Shego. Obviously this won't be completely normal. Bit of a mystery, so not going to say much here.
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Ron were on a mission. Wade had briefed them beforehand, Drakken had built a new laser which could take over minds, which in his hands would be extremely dangerous. They needed to find it, and destroy it.

They were on a small island, looking up at a huge lighthouse. There were many guards in front of the main entrance, too many to fight.

Kim turned to Ron, and said: "It's dark, so there's not much visibility. It's always using the surroundings to your advantage which is important."

"So, if it's dark, we can try to sneak in somewhere." Ron, replied, slightly nervously because of his lack of intelligence and worried he was saying something stupid.

"Exactly, Ron" Kim turned to the Kimmunicator. "Wade, any other entrances?"

"Yeah, I'm searching now" Wade began, and was quickly typing. "Go around the back Drakken has an elevator which looks to be for if he needs to make a quick exit, but from the looks of things you can get up that way"

"Thanks Wade, this should save us fighting without actually needing to."

Kim and Ron took their time, travelling slowly round the back not taking any risks. After a while, and a mishap from Ron which was lucky not to go unnoticed, they reached the elevator. It was dark and it looked disused.

"Maybe Drakken bought the lair from another villain which never used this?" Ron questioned, putting a hand on the wall making his hand dusty.

Kim replied: "I don't know, and to be honest I don't care. I just hope this works."

* * *

They pressed a button on the elevator, and the elevator started to move slowly. As they were near the top they could hear distant voices.

"What if Kim Possible shows up?" said the first voice, it sounded female.

"Well, you're more of a match for her, I'd have thought someone as arrogant as you could beat her in a fight." said a second voice, it sounded gruff and familiar.

"Look, it's not like I'd ever say it to her face but Kim is at least as good as me. It's not like any of us has ever well and truly beaten the other where they're injured" said the first voice.

Kim raised her eyebrows as she looked at Ron, who was having a silent fit of laughter.

"Well, as long as we get this going soon, we won't need a fight at all" shouted the second voice.

The elevator doors opened.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted, as Shego looked slightly angry and determined. "I've been expecting you!"

"Really? You do know I could hear what you've been saying?"

Drakken looked stumped. "No matter, I still have my laser, and you'll never defeat me after you've been hit by it."

"Your problem is that you don't have anyone good enough to fight me and win, and I'm hardly going to stay still to let you hit me with that laser."

Something in these words stirred Shego. She charged at Kim and green flames appeared on her hands. She took a couple of swipes which Kim dodged. Somehow she was more determined than ever and was being much more aggressive. But her anger could cloud her judgement, Kim thought.

Meanwhile, Ron didn't really know what to do. But Drakken was running towards his laser, trying to get into it and get to the control systems. A beam fired, completely missing Ron as Drakken hadn't aimed properly. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and was also running towards Drakken.

Kim and Shego were fighting but there seemed to be a fire in Shego's belly. She knew that Kim had heard what shee said before and wanted to prove a point. She stepped back, then took a massive swipe and caught Kim once. She went flying backwards toward the elevator.

Ron and Drakken were fighting over the controls to the laser, neither sure what to do. Several things were happening here, Rufus had bit Drakken's finger, causing him to yell in pain, and attempt to crush Rufus with his fist. Luckily for Rufus only his tail was caught, and Drakken used his other hand to whip him away. Ron was trying to smash the laser but was failing.

On the other side of the room, Kim ran towards Shego once more, but Shego was ready, and easily took a swipe at Kim's stomach, landing a direct hit with the claws on her gloves. Three red lines appeared, but a rage was taking over Shego and she wanted to cause as much pain as possible, taking a second swipe and hitting her face. The force of it turned her body the other way, and Shego snap-kicked Kim in the back. There was a resultant snap and Kim fell to the ground with a thud.

Kim was motionless.

* * *

**_Alright, this is my first piece of fan-fiction. Ever. Chapter Two will be up sometime soon. I have ideas in my head but I'm not 100% convinced what I'm going to do with this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and whether or not you did please review and tell me what you think should happen next. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm surprised how many people are following this story. I'd like to thank you all and also a big thank you to my reviewers. Can Kim get out of this predicament? We'll see. I hope to have this as a ten chapter story, but it might be slightly more or less depending. I like cliffhangers, as you can probably tell.**_

* * *

Drakken and Ron were completely oblivious to Kim's state. They were continuing to fight over the controls of the laser. Shego stood shock still, surprised at what she had done.

She turned around and saw Drakken and Ron fighting manically, then made her decision.

"Hey, buffoon, have you seen your girlfriend!" Shego shouted

Ron turned around, confused, and eventually saw Kim lying on her side and covered in blood. Drakken looked shocked, Shego ran towards Kim.

"She needs help now!" she yelled.

"No, let's leave her. She's been ruining my plans for years, and now we finally have her out of the way. We will finally succeed." Drakken was smug, and Ron looked distraught.

Shego was standing over Kim, who was still unconscious. Drakken then ran into another room. Ron reached into Kim's pocket and found the Kimmunicator.

"Everything okay, Ron?" Wade enquired.

Ron glanced at Shego, who couldn't face what was happening. Shego ran into a different room, and there was a resultant slam.

"Wade, we've got a serious problem. Kim is bleeding and she's not looking too good. I don't know what to do."

"Find out if she's conscious" was Wade's reply, thinking quickly

"Kim, hey can you hear me? Please answer." Ron pleaded. "Wade, she's not conscious, is there anything else I can do for her?"

"Get something to cover the wounds, you need to get her to the nearest hospital as soon as you can."

Ron took his T-Shirt off and wrapped it around Kim's stomach. It stopped the bleeding a bit, but it was clear she was still in danger.

Shego and Drakken both walked in, Drakken glanced at Kim, while Shego struggled to take her eyes off her. She wasn't wearing her clawed gloves anymore. Drakken looked as if Christmas had came early whilst Shego looked shocked at what she had done.

* * *

Suddenly, Ann Possible came running in. She ignored everyone and she was checking over the wounds. She completely ignored Ron, Drakken and Shego.

* * *

_**Okay, I know this chapter is a little short, but in the original version it was a bit longer but I thought it was a bit tedious so trimmed it down. Again, another cliffhanger. Sorry guys! I will try to update soon.**_


End file.
